


Flipped

by Spacebear_Write



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebear_Write/pseuds/Spacebear_Write
Summary: When Adriens father stops him from going to the zoo, he goes to visit Marinette as Chat Noir and he finds that Marinette is so much like Ladybug, He tries to ignore it but...he’s fallen for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. All the while Marinette is trying to figure out Adrien, because ever since she’s fallen for Chat, it seems that he finally takes an interest in her...





	1. Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylortot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortot/gifts).



> This story is in the works, I don’t know where im going with it. Im trying to make it good for readers of all ages so there is no heavy kissing or things like that, Im trying to keep the characters in.. well...Character. I hope you like it! I will try to post a chapter every week at least... but ya know..

Marinette was late as usual, and as she slipped into her seat the teacher gave her a frown. They were learning about Particle Physics the most boring subject in history compared to fighting akumatized villains which was why Marinette was late in the first place...Marinette doodled some quick sketches of her new vest design that she wanted to show in the schools arts and crafts show. It was going to be black with metal accents. She tried to base it off of Chat Noir and she liked where it was headed... she wondered if he would like it... if he ever saw it, that is.

“Marinette, girl!” Alya shook her arm and snapped Marinette out of thought.

“Yea Alya?” 

“Nino just asked if you and Adrien would like to come with us to the zoo after school? Me and Nino are celebrating the first time we realized that we like each other, exactly 3 months and twelve days ago”

Marinette lost all focus and could only image her and Adrien together at the zoo... “Marinette!” Alya questioned again “So do you want to?”

“Ohh yeah of course! I would never miss a chance to hang out with you!”

“More like never miss a chance to hang out with Adrien...” she replied.

“No no! I really want to!”

“Girl! Im just kidding you! We will meet you at your place at six!” With that Alya grabbed her bag and headed out with Nino. Thats when Marinette realized that class was already over. Her absent mindedness had made her forget about sitting and dreamily looking at the back of Adriens perfect head. She was about to close her notebook when a voice she knew all to well said,

“Wow marinette! Those are really cool designs! You should enter the arts and craft show, Im sure you would win!” Adrien voice sounded so dreamy, Marinette almost forgot that she had to say something back!

“Ahh! I mean you thank wait no.. thank you! Sorry!” Her voice stuttered each time she tried to say something to him! “I was g-gonna enter it i-i think but I'm not sure...”

“You definitely should! You know.. it reminds me of someone?” Adrien looked thoughtful so Marinette mustered up enough courage to say,

“Ya-yeah I based it off Chat Noir, ya know since he and l-ladybug always save the city...”

Adrien looked flustered for a second and then returned to his nonchalant look..  
“So, you think he's cool?”

“Umm yeah! I mean being a superhero and all b-but not as cool as you are I mean even though your not a superhero you are still way cooler than me! I-I mean him!”

“Its ok Marinette!” Adrien said as he put a hand on Marionettes shoulder! “In my opinion I think he is really awesome! I think him and ladybug are really cool! Anyway I guess I’ll see you tonight then! Bye Marionette!”

“B-Bye Adrien!” Her eyes watched him leave the room and when he was gone she nearly swooned! “Tikki! He thinks my designs are cool!” Tikki peaked out of Marionettes purse and when she saw that they were the only ones left in the classroom she said;

“Marinette! You already know that silly! Remember? You won the school hat competition and he said he loved your hat!”

“I know I know but he said it again!” Marinette looked at the time and nearly fainted again! “Tikki! We gotta go! I promised my parents that I would help them in the bakery after school today!” Nearly tripping down the stairs she raced out of school and ran to the bakery!

 

“Hi mama! Im home!” Marinette called as she rushed into the bakery and tripped on a bag of flour, covering herself white in no time!

“Ohh Dear... Marinette why don’t you go get cleaned up” said her mother as she saw Marinette sprawled on the floor. “The order of 200 croissants was pushed to tomorrow so you can have the evening free.” 

“Really?! Thank you mama! And thank papa for me too!” Marinette nearly walked out the door covered in flour but her mother reminded her that she should probably change into something cleaner before she went out again.  
Marinette hurried up to her room to get changed. “What time is it Tikki?” She asked when she finished showering.

“Almost six, Marinette! You better get changed!”

“Where are my clothes?”

“In the wash Marinette! Your mom took them while you were in the shower! 

“My clumsiness always hits me at the wrong times!” Marinette searched through her closet to find something else to wear. “Found it!”

Marinette quickly changed into this new outfit... “The top is a bit snug”  
A small snapping sound accompanied by a broken hair-tie flying across the room said only one thing; “My hair-tie just broke... Ahh Tikki! What am I gonna do?”

“Don’t you have more Hair-ties Marinette?”

“Yes! Right!” Marinette dove to her desk drawer and pulled out a small container. “Ahh! Tikki! There is none left!”

“Why don’t you just wear your hair differently today? I don’t think there will be anymore akuma attacks today! So no one will- A bell sounded through the house; and Tikki dove into Marinettes bag without finishing her sentence.

“That must be Alya and Nino!” With a moments hesitation she pulled out her remaining pigtail and retied it around the top section of her hair, giving her a half updo. “Coming!”

Marinette grabbed her purse and headed downstairs. She opened the door to Nino and Alya and caught them mid bet.

“What are you guys betting on?” 

“Sorry Mari! Its top secret!” Nino flashed a cheeky grin at Alya as he said this. “Oh by the way Marinette, Adrien said he would meet us there.” 

“Ok guys come on! Lets get going!” Alya said “We don’t want to miss the fireworks!”  
“Ohh and by the way Mari, your hair looks great!”

“Thanks Alya! My hair-tie broke and I didn’t have anymore!” A last minute solution for sure... Marinette thought.

 

When they reached the zoo, the sun was setting and everyone was getting ready to watch the fireworks while Marinette kept looking for Adrien in the crowd. The zoo keeper next to Marinette said that there would be a firework for each specie that lived at the zoo. Marinette tried to listen and focus but she just kept thinking that maybe... Adrien wouldn't be able to come.

Hey Mari... I just got a text from Adrien, he said that his dad made him stay longer for piano class than expected and that he wont let him come tonight... Im sorry Mari.” Alya gave her a quick squeeze when she broke the news.

“Ohh, again?” Marinette sighed with the thought.

“Well its not my boi Adriens fault, his dad is strict... too strict.” Nino tried to point out. “Maybe we will do something next week!”

“Yeah... sure.”

“Me and Nino are gonna get some tickets for the Farris Wheel, want to join?”  
Alya asked.

“Umm... I think I'm just gonna stay and watch the fireworks from here, you guys go ahead though!” Marinette tried to force a smile, and some cheer in her words. It apparently worked because next thing she knew was that Alya and Nino were walking away. “Have fun!” She shouted after them.  
Marinette turned to find a bench and only found one empty, so she made her way over. “Tikki! I really thought Adrien was gonna come today...”

“Marinette! It wasn't his fault, his dad is always running his life. Im sure he wanted to come tonight. He just couldn’t.” Tikki then gave Marinette a reassuring pat on the back then zipped back into her bag.

As the fireworks began to go off, Marinette could only think about how Tikki was right... But she still wished he could come...There were monkeys, tigers, toucans, and every animal she could imagine blowing up, and it just made them more alive. At the end of the show, one of the zoo keepers made an announcement;

“The last two fireworks are dedicated to The Heroes of Paris!”  
The crowd cheered wildly! Making Marinette feel a tad bit better. At least her Ladybug side was loved by everyone...  
Then the fireworks went off first, one of Ladybug. The lights brightened up the sky, they made a perfect replication of Ladybugs face. Then they melted away leaving the sky dark, but not for long. Another popped up in its place, a perfect replica of her partners face.

“Chat Noir!” People shouted. 

“Chat Noir... I could use a chat with him... he might be a flirtatious kitty but I know he cares and listens...” Marinette took her phone and called Alya.

“Hey Alya!”

“Hey Marinette, whats up?”

“I think Im gonna head home, the fireworks were great and it was really fun but I should get going... I have homework to do.”

A long pause followed by Alyas sigh and she said; “Okay Marinette, this was really fun! Do you want me and Nino to walk you home?”

“I think I'm fine! Thanks Though Alya!”

“Okay, well if you see any akuma attacks, make sure to call me up or take some video!”

“Of course Alya!” With that Marinette said bye and headed back towards her home.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my fav so far.. I love trying to write from a male perspective, Im not sure if it’s perfect but I like how it turned out. I hope you all do aswell!

Adrien

When he had woken up in the morning, there was a strange feeling in the air and he knew that there would be an akuma attack today. “Plagg? Do cats have a sixth sense?”

“Well I definitely do, especially when I'm looking for cheese! They can run but they cant hide!” Plagg darted around the room searching each crevice for some crumbs of cheese.

“There’s some in the fridge Plagg...” Adrien sighed at his Kwami. “All you care about is cheese huh?”

“Yep! Cheese, cheese, and cheese!” Plagg stuffed some brie in his mouth and frowned at Adrien. “Why didn’t you buy camembert?” (lol i dont know how to spell it)

“Sorry, we’re all out Plagg... We gotta go anyway, come on!” Plagg flew inside Adriens school bag and settled himself down with a piece of cheese. Adrien was about to open his door when Nathalie knocked on the door and came in. 

“Adrien. Your father wants to see you before you leave.” She turned out of the room and Adrien followed her.

Once downstairs, Nathalie ushered Adrien inside his fathers office and closed the door behind him.

“Adrien.”

“Yes father?”

“Your piano recital is tomorrow and I want all your free time today focused on your piece.” 

Adrien frowned at the thought of this. “Yes father, if I practice alot... well my friend Nino asked if I would like to go with him and a group of friends to the zoo today. May I?”

“As long as Nathalie or I feel that your piece is well done, you may go.”

“Thank you father!”

“You may go now” His father turned back to his work and Nathalie walked Adrien out to the car.

“Thank you Nathalie.” He said as he hopped into the car and she shut the door for him. The car slowly headed towards school. When they arrived, Adrien waved to the driver and thanked him. He drove off with just a grunt.

“Does he ever say anything? I mean, besides grunt?” Plagg asked from his bag.

“Well... thats what he does, grunt.” Adrien whispered to Plagg. Adrien headed inside when a voice called out to him;

“Adrikins! Over here!” Chloe waved to Adrien from across the courtyard. “I have big news! Im entering into the school arts and crafts show!”

Adrien walked over to her. “Thats cool Chloe. What are you going to enter?”

“Ohh Sabrina’s taking care of that.” Chloe pointed to Sabrina furiously sketching in a notebook. “Hey Sabrina! Make sure that its the best one! We have to win!”

“Yes Chloe!” Sabrina shouted, and then returned to sketching.

“So Adrikins... do you wanna be my model? Its gonna be a vest modeled after Ladybug!” Chloe batted her eyelashes at Adrien.

The fact that its modeled after Ladybug was awesome.. but having to be Chloes model... well that was probably a bad decision... “Umm thanks Chloe, I’ll definitely think about it!” Then he hurried off to class, while Chloe shouted;

“That was a yes right? Im taking as a yes.. come on Sabrina! Work faster!” 

Adrien walked into the class, sat down at his seat, and got his school books out.  
Nino and Alya came in and sat down too, but Adrien noticed that Marinette was late as usual. 

“Hey Adrien, my boi! Whats up?” Nino asked.

“Not much.” He replied. “But my father says that if I do good at piano practice today, that I can come with you guys to the zoo!”

“Sick!” Nino shouted, but got quieted by the teacher who had just come in.  
“Students, Please quiet down. Class is beginning.” The teacher began taking rolecall and when she got to Marinette, she sighed and asked; Marinette?

A faint voice replied; “Here!” And a few seconds later, Marinette stumbled through the door and into her seat, panting and catching her breath. “Im so sorry! Im here now!” 

“Try to be early in the future Marinette.” The teacher then turned to the class and said the dreaded words; “Pop Quiz!” She then handed out question sheets and told them to finish before next class. The rest of the day was uneventful until lunch...

Chloe was eating lunch in the courtyard with Sabrina. And as usual someone managed to get on her bad side, Adrien wasn’t sure she even had a good side...  
A poor girl named Ashley walked by the two and Chloe saw an opportunity to get something out of her. Chloe tripped Ashley making her spill her lunch all over Chloe. Well thats what Chloe said but in reality it was less than a crumb.. most of it spilled on Sabrina. 

Ahh! My clothes! They are ruined! What did you do? She shouted at the girl. Ashley was a small girl with long black hair kept out of her face by two barrettes shaped like hummingbirds. She looked at Chloe, and then Sabrina... and then back at Chloe. 

“Im so sorry Chloe! It was an accident!” She tried to wipe off the crumbs from Sabrinas clothes.

“You obviously need to be suspended for such rude behavior! I can call my daddy you know!”

No no! Don’t do that! Im sure he has other important things to deal with! What do you want from me! Ashley cried.

“Give me one of your barrettes! They’re so pretty! Someone like you doesn’t deserve them!” Chloe held out her hand and Ashley carefully took one of her barrettes out, letting her hair fall above her eyes. Then she ran away from Chloe once she dropped it in her hand.

“Chloe! Why did you do that? She might get akumatized because of you!” Said a voice from the crowd. Alya was correcting Chloe while Adrien saw Marinette rush off to find Ashley. He wanted to help but he knew that most likely she had already been akumatized. 

Come on Plagg! Lets find a place to Transform! Before he got to the locker room he saw a big shadow looming above the school. A voice bellowed out;

“Chloe! I am the Taker! You think that everything belongs to you, and you take peoples most precious things away! Now I will take away what is most precious to you!” Chloe screamed, and pushed Sabrina in front of her whole she sprinted away into the school!

Adrien didn't have to hear the rest before he sprinted away to transform.  
Plagg! Claws out!

A few moments later Chat Noir leaped into the courtyard to face The Taker.  
Before he could make a plan, Ladybug appeared by his side ready to face the akuma.

“Nice of you to join me Bugaboo!” He teased.

“Really Chat! No more silly nicknames! We have an akuma to find!” She replied.

The Taker turned at the sound of their voices. “Ladybug! Chat Noir! Once I get your miraculous I will be unstoppable and I will take anything I want!” She flew towards the two in such a rage that Ladybug suggested that they make a plan first.

Leaping off the school roof they found a place somewhere out of the way.

“Chat Noir, it seems like each time she takes something she gets bigger... the only thing that doesn't get bigger is her barrette... I bet thats where the akuma is!”

“I think your right M’lady, but how do we get it?”

“We need to set a trap!” Ladybug leaned to whisper the plan in his ear and then left him to take care of his part, finding the bait...

“Chloe! Where are you?” Chat Noir called. “Me and Ladybug need your help to defeat The Taker!”

“Really! Chat Noir and Ladybug need my help! Im coming!” Chloe popped out of her hiding spot in the library. And rushed to Chats side.

“Chloe. I need you to be bait for The Taker. She is after you because you took her other barrette. You need to give it back.”  
“No! Its mine now! She gave it to me!” Chloe whined.

“Only because you made her give it to you. Now do you want to help me and Ladybug or no?”

“Hmph!” Chloe sighed. “Well I guess you cant do it without me!”

Chat just shook his head, and told her the plan.

 

“M’lady, the bait is ready. Are you?” Chat Noir said, startling Ladybug from her hiding spot.

“Yep but I think we might need a bit of luck! Lucky Charm!” A banana peel appeared in her hand and she looked around carefully. “I got it! Chat noir! Lets put the plan into action!”

Chat Noir grabbed Chloe and put her in the middle of the street surrounded by lampposts. “Chloe! You need to wave the barrette in the air and call out to The Taker! Act like you mean it!” He left her there but not before leaving the banana peel on the ground

The Taker appeared moments later, she looked to Chloe. 

“Chloe! Finally! I can take what rightly belongs to me!” She stepped forwards but before she could go further, the voice of Chat Noir telling Ladybug, “Now!” 

Ladybug threw her yo-yo and made a ring around the lampposts encircling Chloe. The Taker turned to Ladybug but slipped on the banana peel falling backwards into the trap. Chloe quickly took the chance to take the barrette and crunch it beneath her foot. The small black butterfly fluttered away but not before Ladybug caught it in her yo-yo and said; 

“No more evil doing for you little akuma!” She then released the white butterfly. “Bye bye little butterfly!” Ashley sat in the middle of the street looking confused. 

“What happened?” She asked.

“You were akumatized but your fine now!” Ladybug then turned to Chat.  
“Pound it!” Then with the alarming beep of her earring, she swung away on her yo-yo. 

“Bye M’lady! Then with the beep of his own miraculous he head back to school.  
The rest of the day was dull, with school managing to get back to normal. He slipped into class right as it began, just as he noticed that Marionette was late again, she darted into class and took her seat.

“Ok students, back to the lesson. Today we are learning about Particle physics!” The teacher smiled while most of the students frowned. The lesson went fast because Adrien was focused on going to the zoo later. When class was dismissed, Adrien stayed to wipe the chalk board which included checking to make sure that no one left anything at their seats. He nearly finished when he saw that Marinette was still there sketching in her notebook.

“Wow marinette! Those are really cool designs! You should enter the arts and craft show, Im sure you would win!” He said.

“Ahh! I mean you thank wait no.. thank you! Sorry!” Her voice stuttered each time she tried to say something to him! “I was g-gonna enter it i-i think but I'm not sure...”

“You definitely should!” It looked like it was a jacket based of Chat Noir. “Ya know, it reminds me of someone...” he tried to look confused so maybe she would tell him.

“Ya-yeah I based it off Chat Noir, ya know since he and l-ladybug always save the city...”

Adrien found it cute that marinette thought Chat Noir was cool enough to make a vest inspired by him. Or maybe she was out of ideas and resorted to her last option. He had to find out. 

So, you think he’s cool? He asked.

 

“Umm yeah! I mean being a superhero and all b-but not as cool as you are I mean even though your not a superhero you are still way cooler than me! I-I mean him!” She stuttered.

“Its ok Marinette!” Adrien said as he put a hand on Marinettes shoulder! “In my opinion I think he is really awesome! I think him and ladybug are really cool! Anyway I guess I’ll see you tonight then! Bye Marinette!” 

He was nearly bursting with laughter when he left the room. “Plagg! I wish I could revel myself to her, and all my friends. They would be so surprised! But no... Ladybug would be the first one I revel myself to and she doesn't want to so I guess I will have to stay hidden.”

“Yeah, but Marinette did say you were like double cool, she complimented your Chat Noir side and Adrien side. Plus she basically made a vest based off of me!”  
Plagg dived into Adriens bag as someone walked by then whispered; “I wonder if she likes cheese too?

“I doubt it Plagg! Your love for the smell of cheese is only shared by some lonely mice.” Adrien laughed as his bodyguard pulled it to pick him up. “But maybe I’ll visit her as Chat someday soon.”

When he got home he headed up to his room to practice his piano piece in front of his father. “So father? May I go to the zoo with my friends?”

“Adrien. You are doing well but not well enough, you need more practice. Come to me when you think your ready to try again.” Then Gabriel Agreste silently walked back to his office.

“Well Plagg, we still have two hours till six. Might as-well practice.”

Plagg looked up from his cheese and just shrugged. “Go ahead but cheese eating is a better use of your time in my opinion.”

Adrien rolled his eyes and went back to playing. After an hour or so, he went to his father.

“Father? I think I'm ready to show you again.”

“Alright, Adrien.”

After playing the piece twice for his father, he asked; “So may I go father?”

“Your piece is coming along fine, but its getting far to late to go anywhere.” He turned towards the door, but Adrien couldn’t take it!

Father! Please! They are my friends!   
“Adrien! I said no. That is my final answer, do not question me any further.” He then walked out of Adriens room leaving him alone.

“Plagg! What do I do its past six already. I was supposed to be there half an hour ago!”

“Tell them your busy eating cheese.”

“No... i just have to tell them that my father won’t let me go...” Adrien sighed, and picked up his phone to text Nino and Alya. “Well Plagg, there is nothing more for me to do here so.. I might as-well head out as Chat Noir to see if anyone needs help.”

“Plagg! Claws out!”

“Wait! My cheese!” Plagg yelped as he was pulled into the miraculous.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a while... and its still not what I’d like it to be but I do hope you all enjoy it! Its kinda short compared to the others but, no story is perfect. As for the next chapter... it might take more than the usual amount if time to post it bc i will be really with school exams but expect an update sometime in two weeks or less. Ty all for your support!

Marinette shivered in the cool night air. “Tikki... Why didn't I bring a jacket?”  
But she saw that Tikki was sleeping peacefully and she didn’t want to wake her by her own silly complaints.

Paris was beautiful at night, the Eiffel Tower shone brightly over the city. Marinette stopped at a beautiful spot with an amazing view. It was quiet that day, but Marinette could still see a few people walking and talking in the square. A familiar sound caught Marinettes attention, she wasn’t paying attention to her step anymore and she tripped on a small crack in the sidewalk. She braced herself for the ground only to find that she never hit it...

“Did you just fall for me?” Chat Noir teased as he let go of her.

“Chat Noir! No I didn’t, What are you doing here anyway?”

“I was on patrol and I saw a lonely girl walking the streets alone and I thought she could use some company.”

“Im fine. Im just walking home. You can go back to patrol...” she said with a hint of don’t actually do that in her voice, even though Chat was annoying sometimes... she didn’t want to be by herself tonight.

“I’d rather stay with you purrincess. Why don’t I give you a ride home?” He asked.

“You don't have a car... your the same age as me, so I know!”

“I never said we were driving!” He shouted as he pulled Marinette by her waist and shot up with his baton.

“You couldn't have warned me?” Marinette yelped as they flew above the city. This was definitely a Chat Noir thing to do, take some random girl above the city of Paris without even asking. 

“M’lady? Are you afraid of hights?” He asked.

“No...” She really wasn't but when ever she had done the same thing before, she had always had her yo-yo with her. She just felt... useless. Either way, it was cold with the wind whipping in both their faces so she put her face into his shoulder and waited to be home.

Purrincess? He tapped her shoulder, “Here you are!”

Marinette looked around to see her own balcony... “Woah!” She let out a gasp as she nearly fell over again, and was caught by Chat Noir again...

“Careful! If you fell it would be a CATastrophe!” Ohh Chat... the cat puns never stop do they? Marinette thought.

“Thanks Chat!” I had a ways to go when you found me... Thank you.” Marinette looked down from her balcony and breathed a sigh.

“Are you okay M’lady, you look down?” Chat asked.

“Oh! Its nothing... just... boy trouble.” She could swear she saw Chat freeze up for a moment. “I’m fine though.”

“You wanna talk about it? Im always here for you.” He expected her to say she was fine and make him go, but to his suprise she said; “Sure”

“My day was fine up until this evening..” she started. “But then I fell into a bag of flour and my clothes were in the wash so I had to wear something different and then my last hair-tie broke and so I did something different with my hair... and when we went to the zoo, it turns out that Adrien couldn't come... again.”

“Ohh” Chat Replied.

“Its not his fault its just his dad is really strict.” Marinette said, not wanting Chat to think Adrien was rude. “I just wish he could have come...”

Chat Noir gave her a comforting shoulder pat, “Well... whoever he is I’m sure he was looking forward to being with you guys, and is really bummed he couldn’t come. By the way Marinette, your hair looks really nice like that! You should keep it that way, maybe that boy Adrien will like it...” Marinette could have sworn she saw him blush.

“Thanks Chat... maybe I will...” Marinette looked at the time and shrieked. “I got to go Chat, maybe I’ll see you later...”

“Alright Marinette... Your welcome to talk to me anytime!” He gave her a quick grin, leaned over to her and said in a joking way; “Wanna give the Black Cat a goodbye kiss for good luck?”

To his surprise and Marinettes own, she did, she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “There Chat.. Thank you again.” She watched as the confused kitty took her hand and gave it a kiss before disappearing into the night. Strange kitty, she thought.

“Marinette! Did you just realize what you did?” Tikki said.

“What Tikki?”

“You just gave Chat Noir a kiss...”

“Wait what!” Marinette yelped.

“You did! And I bet you that he’ll come back for more!” Tikki sighed and flew into Marinettes bedroom. 

Marinette was still in disbelief of herself... she had actually done it? Kissed... Chat Noir... Her partner in crime fighting... the one she rejected as her other self?  
“I need to sleep Tikki... maybe this is all a dream, a nightmare?” And with that, Marinette changed into Pajamas and fell asleep.

 

Marinette woke up the next morning, confused as to weather the previous night was a dream or not.

“Tikki? Did I really kiss Chat Noir?” She asked.

“Yes Marinette! I told you already... it was not a dream.” Tikki replied from Marinettes closet.

“What are you doing in there anyway?”

“Just looking for the clothes you wore yesterday... you should wear them again!”

“I don’t know Tikki... I would be following Chat Noirs advice....” Marinette sighed.

“Well he has good taste, you looked amazing yesterday!” Tikki replied.

“Marinette! Your going to be late!” Her mother called from the downstairs, before she could answer Tikki.

“Coming mom! “Ok I know I kissed him Tikki but, only as a friend, because he listened to me and was kind. Ok?” Marinette finished in a whisper. “And it was only on the cheek anyway!” Marinette then rushed down to the bakery to grab a pastry to munch on while walking to school.


End file.
